In the customary emulsion polymerization process, suitable latices have been difficult to obtain since the latices usually contain particles of varying size and are either too fine or too large. In addition to particle size uniformity, other properties of the resins produced by emulsion polymerization need to be improved such as plastisol viscosity, clarity, gel temperature, as well as bloom and bleed properties in products made therefrom. Various proposals have heretofore been made to improve these properties with some success but not with the ultimate success desired. For example, the use of various different emulsifiers and catalysts have been proposed. Also, varying the conditions of polymerization has been suggested. However, in most of these cases, too much coagulation occurred with the resulting latex containing too much coagulum or partially agglomerated particles which precipitate reducing the yield. Further, the shelf-life of such latices leave much to be desired. It is desirable to have latices which change very little during storage with respect to viscosity and have and maintain good heat stability.
One of the major difficulties in producing vinyl dispersion resins or polymers by means of the emulsion polymerization technique is the large amounts of emulsifier or soap that must be employed. These high levels not only lead to high raw material costs but more importantly, put limits on the desirable resin properties which one can attain with the emulsion polymerization procedure. A reduction in the amount of emulsifier or soap needed in the polymerization recipe would be most desirable.
Another detrimental problem in the commercial production of polymers and copolymers of vinyl and vinylidene halides, when polymerized alone or with other copolymerizable monoolefinic monomers having a terminal CH.sub.2 .dbd.C&lt; group, is the formation of undesirable polymer buildup on the inner surfaces of the reactor. This buildup is particularly bad when large amounts of emulsifier are employed. This deposit or buildup of polymer on said reactor surfaces not only interferes with heat transfer, but also decreases productivity and adversely affects polymer quality, such as producing finer particles than desired with the resultant adverse effect on viscosity. Obviously, this polymer buildup must be removed and the removal thereof is difficult and time consuming. It would be most desirable, of course, to have a polymerization process in which polymer buildup does not occur or in which the polymer buildup is reduced to a minimum and which buildup is of the "sandy" or easy to remove type.